Cleansing Rain
by Xrucious
Summary: Standing in the rain, Harry has a sentimental moment; all the lives he's lost, all the tears he's cried come pouring down in the thundering rain and he remembers… {{ Sequel is up


**Credits:** The rain and the poem belong to Mia.  
**Summary:** Standing in the rain, Harry has a sentimental moment; all the lives he's lost, all the tears he's cried come pouring down in the thundering rain and he remembers…  
**Warnings:** Angst, depression, character death.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter  
**Genre:** Angst, tragedy  
**Rating:** T  
**Words:** 598  
**Author's Note:** Mia says that she wrote it like this because, "That moment when a glorified hero realizes that he couldn't save _everyone_. He had lost just as many, if not more, people that were precious to him as he had managed to save. It's trying to capture that one moment where man's utter heartbreak are reflected in the vast mirror of nature."

* * *

_**Washing over me,  
through me, under me, inside me.  
It's thundering in my heart beat,  
And singing in my magic.  
Roaring in the silence,  
And flashing in the night,  
It's washing over me.**_

* * *

_Cleansing Rain_

Clouds flooded over the sky in a monstrous tsunami, the sun dipping behind the shadowing masses, winking through the grey like a ray of hope or a spite of laughter. It didn't matter either way. The heavens reflected the storm brewing inside. It hurt, being ravaged by hurricanes and tornados simultaneously, plundered by thunder and sea waves.

The fat raindrop that hit my cheek traced the creases of the tears that had long gone. It slipped over my cheekbone, rimmed my nose, kissed my dry and cracked lips then rounded over my chin, trailing down my neck and disappearing.

Turning my face upward to the churning sky from where I stood, I welcomed the barrage of rain that drove down in heavy grey sheets. The cold sting was welcomed against my numbed skin. The fresh rain slipped through the thin crack between my pursed lips and the familiar taste of salt donned realization. Warm, salty tears had joined the sudden downpour.

I hadn't even realized that my eyes were closed or that there was a heavy leakage from my tear ducts but in that moment under the rain, it was okay. The sadness was simply, utterly, _okay_. The collective barricade of sorrow that had been dragging me deeper into the pits of depression wafted open and suddenly it wasn't a weight, but a cloud.

The sadness surrounded me in soft, unaware waves. It wasn't like the grief was anything new, it wasn't. I had been falling deeper and deeper into silence as the years progressed. The meetings and partings of so many allies and enemies were unnerving but it was something that I was forced to become accustomed to.

The _guilt_ of watching everyone die without being able to lift a finger still had wrapped its parasitic vines all around me, from my nose to my clothes to my toes and into my eyes and infested my blood, draining all sense of color and appreciation.

There was no one death that was more heart breaking than the others, it was the collective hundreds, thousands that had perished that had me crashing and breaking. Every time I turned around, there was another one, another _I should have_, another _I couldn't_, and another _I'm sorry_ to another family. Seeing another family break because they had lost one of the _most important_ pieces to life was unbearable.

My mouth opened in a silent cry and the rain washed in, the tang of salt burning my parched throat. The waves bounded out all around and I could feel that the _Mother_ had lost enough of her children, had seen enough blood, and heard enough cries. She was weeping for her loss, crying for her helplessness, grieving for the madness that had infected her children's hearts.

The wind roared in the embodiment of her wails. Trees bent in fear of her anger, her loss too much for her to bear. The rain fell in pelting bullets yet I felt nothing but comfort in her cocoon of protective tears.

No matter how loud the thunder roared or how close the lightning struck, I felt at peace in this onslaught of nature's display of pure emotion. My clothes were soaked, and the temperature almost freezing, but I felt warm, so very warm.

Warm arms wrapped around me in the softest, warmest hug I'd ever felt and I opened my weary eyes, looking up at the sky as the rain turned blooded soil to muddied sludge, the proof of her sadness. It had been ages since I'd last relaxed in the arms of a loving mother.


End file.
